


七夜

by AkabaneShuunen



Category: Kimkong Glove Puppetry, Puppetry - Fandom, 金光布袋戏
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkabaneShuunen/pseuds/AkabaneShuunen
Summary: 乙女向，我赤（是我赤！我赤！我赤！不是赤我！不是赤我！不是赤我！）女友粉如遭火焚警告⚠️（真诚提醒各位占有欲比较强的女友粉慎重慎重慎重考虑到底要不要康，观看本文有可能会引起严重不适，别问我怎么知道的x）*非常规操作乙女向*非甜宠文*BE⚠️监♂禁⚠️强♂制⚠️道♂具⚠️**因为剧情需要所以女角是有名字der⚠️*原作背景向，时间线大概在四方山之战之后，菌丝他们坐船回去的路上，千人围剿之前，有剧情改动（废话）*大量私设有*文笔奇烂，文化程度小学**大概率是个中篇连载，尽量保证日更或者隔日更，绝对不坑你信我（**可能会有bug还请多多海涵，赤羽大人真的太优秀了，为了搞他我已经把八百年没动过的脑子全都用上了，会视情况开一下挂（要不然光靠我这个弱智脑子，不开挂下下辈子也搞不着他）*别怀疑这其实就是一篇无脑爽文（
Relationships: 乙女向, 梦女向 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. 夜一

夜一.  
是夜，初夏海边的晚风掀起院落中的细沙，随意拍打在院墙脚上。此刻虽然已过亥时，但院中却未掌灯，单靠一点稀薄的月色勉力支撑起视野。墙角树下静默地坐着一人，手持酒碟，白衣黑发，身材中等。只是此时大半张脸都没在树冠投下的阴影当中，看不清容貌，只能依稀从身型判断，是名女子。这名女子将手肘曲起架在树下的石桌上，不住地把玩手中酒碟，碟中清澈的酒液随着她的动作微微晃动泛起点点星光。  
乍一看像是个随处可见的寻常女子，正悠闲地享受月下独酌。但若细看过去，良久也不见她将酒送向唇边。多数时间都只是专注地在盯着手中酒碟，偶尔会抬起头看两眼院落中的小屋。持盏的食指有些发白，拇指按在酒碟边缘来回摩挲，仿佛在思虑着什么。尽管已经尽力控制，但架在桌上的手臂仍是稳不住微微颤抖的指尖。  
许久，碟中酒终于尽数撒出，全部浇在了握碟的虎口上，清冷的月光也在云中隐去，看不到了。女子才仿佛下定了决心一般，甩手将酒碟掷在了桌上。瓷器与桌角碰撞出清脆的叮咚声，好似打破了胶着的思绪。她从桌边站起身来，拍拍衣摆，慢慢朝着小屋走去。不消一刻便来到门前，只见白衣女子缓缓伸手，将整只手掌都撑在门上，闭起眼睛深吸一气，过半晌终于定了心神，散了踌躇，长出了一口气，用力将门推开，大步迈入房内。  
静悄悄的小屋中并没有过多的摆设，屋角的台子上置有一尊香炉，正燃着味道温和的熏香。房间的正中央摆着一方矮桌，桌角上放置着一支即将燃尽的蜡烛，将熄未熄。也许是这苟延残喘的火苗力量过于渺小，以至于屋内大部分的景象都隐没在黑暗之中，只能勉强看得清贴着墙根处放置着一张简单的床榻。床榻上正上工工整整地摆着一人，是名男子，仍在昏睡当中，胸口随着均匀的呼吸一起一伏，一边的侧脸隐没在漆黑的夜色之中，另一边被昏暗烛火映的忽明忽暗。  
白衣女子抬头望了望那人安稳的睡颜，脚步微微一滞，似有一瞬的晃神。但随即背起手将心思收回，迈步来到床前，轻手轻脚地在床头边缘坐定，侧起身，借着微弱的烛火仔细地端详起床上正睡着的那人。  
此时屋内的火光虽不算明亮，但用来辨认床上之人的容貌也是足够了。但见那人朱发剑眉，五官英锐俊美，棱角分明，不怒而自威。不难想象那双被掩住的一双瞳仁该是怎样的通透与锐利，只是可惜现在人还未清醒，暂且窥探不到。脸颊两侧散乱的碎发模糊了原本鲜明的下颌线条，抹去了面上的几分威严之色，平添了几笔温和。  
香炉中析出的缕缕白烟，缠绕在那双纤长浓密的睫羽周围，微微颤动的赤红色睫毛好似一对傲然伫立的美艳朱蛱蝶，忽闪着薄薄的翅膀，在烟雾缭绕中若隐若现，勾人心魄。女子好像被眼前景象蛊惑一般眯起眼睛，倾身向前探出手指想要去触碰蝴蝶脆弱的双翼。  
就在指尖即将抚上那蔟长睫的瞬间，一直陷在昏睡中的人似是感受到这股逐渐接近的陌生气息。常年在征战中积累的防御本能在刹那触发，那人迅速从床榻上支撑起上半身，盖住双眼的睫羽倏地掀开。女子见状，快速坐直身体并不动声色地向后滑了一寸，顺道还将意图不轨的那只手缩进了袖中。  
那人虽然机敏异常，但毕竟上一刻才从长时间昏睡中醒来，意识还无法完全复苏。面对眼前完全陌生的环境和完全陌生的人，那对月长石一般的双眸中闪过一丝茫然，但很快便被习惯性的警惕与锐利按下，灵台瞬间恢复清明，开始审视四周。  
这是何处？  
阁下又是谁？  
女子大概是从他的眼神中读出了些许警示的意味，便不躲不闪，迎着他的目光冲他微微一笑，出声道：“先生醒了？”说罢，便将缩在袖中的手翻出，掌心向上，以示自己并无恶意，接着顺势倾身一探，从床头案上取了茶杯和茶壶，斟了杯冷茶递过去：“先生昏睡一夜一天了，口渴了吧？”  
他接过女子递来的茶杯，道了声多谢，却并未直接送到嘴边而是将它握在了手中，沉思了片刻，开口问道：“敢问姑娘，这是何处？”  
“此地乃是海上的一座小岛，从这里往西行500里便是中原云洲。这处院落是我家。”  
“那姑娘可知，吾为何会...“  
女子不等他说完，便开口打断：“昨日傍晚爹亲去收网时发现渡口停着一排之前未曾见过的竹筏，上面便躺着先生一人，他见先生当时陷入昏迷，久叫不醒，便将只好先生带回，暂且安置在家中让我先行照顾。”  
那人闻言，握住茶杯的手微微一顿，又仔细端详了两眼面前的女子，但见她神色如常，眉眼间也未存任何敌意与攻击性，与一般的渔家女子并无二致，面色便放缓温和了许多：“交谈许久，还未问过姑娘如何称呼，是在下失礼了。在下赤羽信之介，请问姑娘芳名。”说罢还微微俯身行了一礼。  
女子见状像是有些惊慌，赶忙还礼说到：“赤羽先生不必客气，我叫修冉。”  
“多谢修冉姑娘这几天对在下的照顾，在下感激不尽”说着又行一礼，话锋微微一转“在下还有一个小小的请求，不知可否劳烦姑娘施以援手？”  
“啊？是什么事？”  
“可否劳烦姑娘为在下引荐令尊，在下想向令尊当面道谢，谢他当日义举，出手相助。”  
“这...”这本是再寻常不过的要求，修冉闻言却是面露难色，语气多有犹豫。  
“在下无意为难姑娘...”  
“不是的，并非是我不愿助先生，只是爹亲今日清晨便出海去了，大约要过段时日才能回得来...”  
“那令尊可有交代他何时回来？”  
“嗯...爹亲每次出海时间都不相同，少则几日多则数月，要是遇到海上起雾，则要更久才能回到，现下我也不敢断言...”修冉一边说着，一边不动声色的用眼角余光暗中观察着赤羽神色，思忖这番说辞能取信他几分。但过了良久也未见他神色有任何变化，依然是那副温和而又疏离的模样，便是悄悄松了一口气道：“眼下已过子时，不如今日先生先行休息，待明日起来再做打算？”  
见赤羽并未立即应声，顿了一下紧接着调笑：“还是赤羽先生肚子饿了，需要我准备些吃食吗？”  
赤羽闻言凤目微微一弯，唇角勾起一丝若有似无的笑意：“就不必麻烦姑娘了。”  
“那好吧，厨房尚余有一些糕点，如果先生需要，自便就是。”修冉拍拍袖子从床边站起，“那我便不在此继续打扰先生了，先生早些休息吧。”  
“有劳了。”赤羽向修冉微微点头。  
待到完全退出房外，合上房门，将那仅剩的一点点亮光都隔绝在门的那一侧，视野重新落回到黑暗中之后。修冉再也控制不住，抬起双手抱住双臂，沉下胸口长长的舒出一口气，气息微微颤抖，眼神闪烁，似恐惧又似兴奋。几轮强迫式地深呼吸换气过后才渐渐稳住发抖的身躯，甩甩手揩去掌心渗出的冷汗，回头又看了紧闭的房门一眼，这才往自己房间的方向走过去。  
此时房内的蜡烛已烧至见底，将熄的火苗映的床上之人的神色晦暗不明，不知道在心内思索着什么，只看得出他早已将早先的温柔和善尽数敛去。赤羽抬头看了一眼关上的房门，将手中握了半天却并未饮过的茶杯又重新搁置在了床头的桌案上，便挥手带起一阵凌厉的掌风。  
那苟延残喘了半夜的烛火终于是熄了。  
\---------------------------tbc-------------------------------------


	2. 夜二（上）

卯时三刻的第一缕日光，透过木雕窗子打进并不算明亮的屋内，驱散了最后一丝残留的安息香。此时的屋内仍是静悄悄的，但屋里的人却是已经端端正正地坐在了镜子跟前，衣衫已穿戴整齐，两侧衣襟严丝合缝地守着脖颈以下的皮肤，只余发冠还摆放在梳妆用的台子上。齐腰的长发顺着流畅圆润的肩线洋洋洒洒地铺了满背，脸颊侧边的两缕发丝干脆利落地断在线条鲜明的下颌线处。海岛上的日出并不像在陆地，明亮又刺眼，而是泛着柔柔的红光。此时正照在那人朱红的头发上，反倒将他平日里威严的五官衬的温和了些。  
“叩叩”  
门口突然响起两下敲门声，还伴随着女子轻柔的嗓音：“赤羽先生可起了？”  
赤羽闻言微微偏过头看向门口，转身间长发随着动作晃动，霎时将虚幻的柔光搅得稀碎。还不等他答复，门外的声音便又急急响起：“我替先生打了热水，不知现在是否方便？”  
赤羽抬眼凝视着那扇木门，片刻后出声应道：“劳烦修冉姑娘了。”  
话音刚落，木门被吱呀一声推开，修冉便从那门缝里探出头快速迈进房内来了，右手小臂上搭着块干净的方巾，双手端着的水盆还氤氲着热气。她将热水稳稳当当地放在梳妆台边的架子上，冲着赤羽一笑，将方巾递了上去：“先生起的真早啊。”  
“嗯，习惯而已。”赤羽接过，“有劳姑娘了。”  
修冉摆摆手道：“赤羽先生不必如此客气，先生既然是爹亲的客人，修冉自然应当细心照料。”虽然眼下方巾和水盆都已处置妥当，她却并不着急离开，反而踱步到桌边的椅子上坐了下来，抬起一臂撑在桌沿上端详起赤羽洗漱。  
修长的手指浸润在金灿灿的水盆中，鞠起一捧清水，纤长浓密的赤色睫毛上挂着晶莹剔透的水珠，正在微微颤动，好像清早的露水正小心翼翼地拥着蝴蝶娇嫩的翅膀。余出的水顺着掌间的缝隙从颌骨处流向颀长白皙的脖颈，缓缓滑过饱满的喉结最后没入严丝合缝的衣领中，看不见了。修冉目不转睛地盯着眼前这一幕，视线沿着水流的方向，扫过侧颊下颌，最终意犹未尽地停在了窥探不到的锁骨处，不知不觉间舌尖上渐渐泛起了干涩感。  
那个放盆的架子有些矮，赤羽需得要微微躬身才能够到。他此时并未束发，身体一动，背后的长发便不受控制地向着一侧泼下来。直到被这块从天而降的朱红色幕布暂时隔绝了视线，修冉才打了一个激灵，好似刚刚拉回自己神游的心智。眨了眨眼，深吸了一口气，走上前，轻轻拉起垂在水盆边上发丝。手指接触到发丝的一瞬间，修冉心中一颤，指节猛地曲起，本能般地试图将那一团熊熊燃烧的烈火牢牢握在自己手中。  
但很快她便压下心中荒诞的想法，将发丝拨顺到赤羽身后去了。恰巧赤羽此时也直起身来，很自然地抬头擦掉残余的水珠，丝毫没有在意此时修冉略显僭越的行为，开口道：“在下有一事相求。”  
“赤羽先生但说无妨。”修冉顿了一下，接道：“先生是想问前日爹亲将你带回的那处渡口？”  
赤羽点头道：“正是。”  
“嗯...”修冉歪头思考了片刻道：“也好，正好今日也要收网，一会儿我带先生过去吧。”  
“嗯，有劳了。”  
简单的饭食过后，修冉交代了赤羽可以先在院中稍作休息，等下整理好就能一同出门之后便匆匆忙忙转身进厨房收拾去了。此时赤羽正独自一人站在院中的树下等她，这棵树几乎占据了整个院子的中心位置，灰绿色树干布满细小的纹路，顶端生有诸多细小的分叉枝桠，绿油油的叶片光滑又圆润。赤羽默默注视着这棵平平无奇的大树，泛着绿光的叶片莫名勾起他心中的一丝奇诡的熟悉之感，但又一时想不起来是因为什么。  
还来不及细思，身后便响起女子的声音：“先生久等了吧？”  
“不会，姑娘客气了。”  
修冉见他专注地在看院中的树，盯了他一阵问到：“先生可是也喜欢丁香？”  
“丁香？”赤羽微微皱眉，忽然记起为何这树会勾起莫名的熟悉感。曾经祭司也在西剑流院中的角落里栽过一株，还叫他们几个小辈去帮过忙。说来也是奇怪，明明一直都有派人精心照料，但却从来都没有开过花，又或许开过，只是他从未仔细留意过罢了。当时为了植那树还引得总司和泪闹了点小矛盾，回想起那时的场景，赤羽微翘的嘴角便不自觉地攀上了一丝笑意。  
“没，只是想起家中庭院里也有过株相同的” 他答道：“只可惜，吾未曾留意过它是否开过花。”  
“是吗，那实在是太可惜了。现在也并非丁香花期，不然真想叫先生一同赏鉴一下。”淡淡的语气中混入了不易察觉的一丝落寞。  
赤羽闻言缓缓敲着手心的折扇微微一顿：“日后还有机会。”  
“先生说的是，”修冉伸手拍了拍衣裙下摆道：“我已经收拾妥当，先生如果想去渡口，现在便可以出门了。”  
“嗯，那便劳烦姑娘带路了。”  
两人沿着海边一路行来，并未交谈，耳边只有呼呼的海风与海浪拍击在沙岸上的响声。院落距离渡口不算太远，很快便到了。  
“这里便是渡口，那边那个应该就是当日爹亲发现的竹筏了。”修冉抬手一指，顺着她的视线看过去，做工简陋的竹筏正拴在木桩上随着海浪随意沉浮。  
赤羽来到木桩边上，伸手探向竹筏，上面并无魔气与灵力残存，也没有任何使用过术法的痕迹。只记得当时他们一行三人刚辞别俏如来欲折返东瀛，路上不过才走了四五日，来到中途一片平静空阔的海域，海面上便突然泛起一阵诡秘的白雾，这雾来的又快又猛，且毫无预兆，几乎是出现的一瞬就夺走了全部的视野和意识。  
到底是谁，又有何目的。  
赤羽低着头也不出声，此时也看不透他到底在想什么，手中的折扇一下一下敲在掌心。修冉在赤羽身后负手而立，静默地看着他的背影，看着那头自肩上垂下的柔软红发，正顺着海风的方向微微飘动，背在身后的左手拇指便搭在曲起的食指上开始来回摩挲。  
过了半晌，修冉试探地出声道：“先生可看出了些许端倪？”  
赤羽摇了摇头道：“无，并无任何术法和灵力的迹象。”  
“是吗......还未来得及问过先生”修冉抿了一下嘴唇，接着道：“先生这次出海，可有带其他同伴？”  
“有，除吾之外还有两人。”  
“啊，原来还有别的同伴啊，但现在已过了三日了...照这个情形...”修冉话讲到一半好像突然想起什么一样猛地收声，垂下睫毛错开视线看向一边去了。  
只怕是凶多吉少了...  
赤羽自然明白她咽回去的后半句是什么，毫无悬念地没有展现任何担忧与惊慌只是平静地开口道：“现在定论还为时过早，吾相信他二人自有天运与命数。”  
“先生说的也是。”修冉顺着他的话点点头。  
“现在时辰尚早，不知姑娘可愿陪在下四处走走？”赤羽抬头看了一眼天色，忽然开口道：“在下也想领略一下这岛内的风光。”  
“嗯？”修冉像是被这突然蹦出来的提议惊到了，猛地扭过头诧异地看着赤羽。  
赤羽像是早就料到了她会有这般反应，不紧不慢地微微行过一礼接道：“抱歉，是在下唐突了，若是姑娘不方便，那吾自己去便是了。”  
一个“不！”字几乎是脱口而出，她立刻也意识到自己的过激，有些懊恼地在下唇上重重咬了一下，叹了口气平复道：“不要紧，那我就陪先生逛逛吧。”  
“姑娘不用特别勉强。”  
修冉摆摆手：“先生说笑了，这怎么会是勉强。”说罢便抬腿向前快走几步，好似不愿再给他说话拒绝的机会。  
这处海岛虽说看起来是片小小的弹丸之地，但两人缓步而行，走走停停，不知不觉日头也已临近晌午。五月的天气虽然还比不上盛夏的燥热毒辣，但初夏正午的太阳配合潮湿的海风也足够给人镀一层薄汗的了。不知怎地，此时的赤羽好像是对这小地方来了兴趣一般，话也多了些：“此地风景虽无大川大河千岩竞峰，却也可以称得上是风雅灵秀，只是这一路走来，好像并不见其余村落人家。”  
“啊？嗯...这里只有我和爹亲两人住，听爹亲说是他年轻时卷入了派系争斗，”不知道是不是所讲之事牵动了回忆，修冉的声音听起来微有些喘，“可惜当时的主君不幸落败娘亲亦战死沙场，爹亲不得已选择带我来此避世...”越说声音便越来越低。  
“啊，抱歉，在下无意勾起姑娘的伤心事。”赤羽见状面上多了几丝歉意。  
“先生不必介怀，我当时尚在襁褓，所以也算不得什么伤心事。”修冉的眼神四处飘忽，不在乎似的挥挥手。  
话毕两人又往前走了一段，也许是这一上午走的路实在太多，寻常女子的体力完全比不上武学功底深厚的赤羽，越向前行，修冉的脚步便越发沉重了起来，额头上的汗珠也越滚越大，开始顺着眉梢向下滑落，这使得原本的并肩同行慢慢被拉开了差距，两人渐渐错开一肩。  
赤羽察觉到不妥正要询问，不曾想一回过身就见修冉双膝一软便要向旁边歪倒下去，赶忙伸手稳住她：“小心，姑娘不要紧吧？”肢体相接的瞬间，心下顿生疑惑。  
修冉此时身体簌簌地发抖，面色灰白，额前同两颊的碎发已经完全被汗水浸湿，抓在赤羽小臂上的手指凉的可怕，就好像是刚从山顶上采下的雪块，甚至感受不到一点属于活人的生命力。  
怎会如此？  
“修冉姑娘？”赤羽皱眉追问道：“你怎样了。”顺势要探她的脉搏，没想到修冉直接抬起另一边截下了他的手。  
“没...没事，只是...只是有点累...让我休息...休息一下一下”她无比艰难地讲完这句断断续续的话之后便不再出声，只是静心调息。扶在赤羽小臂上的指尖扣的死紧，指片都几乎要整个陷入皮肉之中，好像这时一松手整个人就会瞬间消失不见。  
她就这样靠着这一点点支撑站过了半晌，才努力顺平了自己的气息，稳住了不停颤抖的身躯。这边才刚刚好过一点，只是一低头目光正好落在赤羽被掐出青紫印记的手臂上，修冉像是被吓到慌忙撒开手：“诶呀得罪了！”  
赤羽见她状况趋于稳定，便也放开手，脸上未见任何介怀：“吾无事，只是担心姑娘。”  
修冉苦笑一声道：“我...幼时便患有顽疾，但成年之后便鲜少发作，后来也没当一回事儿，今天大概是运气不好。”说罢歉意地又看一眼赤羽的胳膊，接道：“只是不巧连累了先生，心中过意不去。”  
“无妨，姑娘无事便好。”赤羽抬头看了一眼天色，“既然如此，那今日不如先回去休息吧”  
“...也好”

tbc


	3. 夜二（中）

回来时因为害怕修冉身体再出状况，两人不便走得太快，磨磨蹭蹭回到小院时下午已经过半。用过饭稍作休息之后修冉的脸色总算不再似先前那般灰败，多少恢复了些许血气。眼下正在靠在树下煮水泡茶，还在一旁的石桌边支起口小炉子，顺手扔了两个红薯在里面烤着。水壶很快便被烧的吱吱尖叫起来，滚烫的水汽从壶嘴处喷涌而出，她拎起壶柄小心地将水浇在茶叶上，借着氤氲雾气的遮掩，瞥了一眼不远处立着的赤红色身影。  
赤羽信之介正背对着修冉，一手握着他那柄折扇，另一手负在身后轻轻敲着侧腰，不知道在想什么。修冉低头看了看壶中漂浮的茶叶，招呼他道：“赤羽先生，茶好了！”说罢还举起茶杯朝着赤羽晃了晃。  
赤羽闻声回过头，迈步来到桌边坐下，修冉一字摆开两个空茶杯，在他眼皮子底下倒满，再将一杯推向赤羽冲他笑笑：“先生小心烫啊。”  
赤羽点头道：“多谢。”  
修冉端起另一杯，吹开水面上浮着的茶沫，试探性地抿了一小口，嗯，确实有点烫。她便又将茶杯放在桌上，看向赤羽开口问道：“先生今后有何打算...？”  
赤羽听到她问，却并未立即作答，只是低头端起面前的茶杯搓动把玩。修冉见他半晌没有回音，有点摸不准他现下是何想法，一时不知该不该现在就将心中的念头讲出来，几番欲言又止，忍了又忍，最终还是没沉住气，便开口试探道：“...我不知先生是从何处来，欲往何处去，但眼下家中唯一可以长途航行的船只在爹亲那里。我也不知道爹亲何时才会回来，爹亲出门少则三五日，多则数个月，向来没有个定数，嗯......如果先生不介意，也可以在这里等，等爹亲回来再送先生...”  
话至中途，修冉顿了一下，抬头瞄了一眼赤羽的反应，见他仍是垂着双眸凝视着茶杯，便接道：“......如果先生有什么要紧事着急办的话，此岛距离中原云洲渡口最近，两地相距不过百余里虽然现在适合长途航行的船只不在，但有仍其他渔船可做代替....如若..如若先生不介意，我...我也可以陪先生同去中原，届时再寻找适合的船只去往先生要去之处便可....”  
越说声音竟然是越来越低，修冉一边讲着一边还频频用眼角余光瞥着赤羽，观察他的神色与反应，同时也在心中反复默念思索自己刚才的话是否妥帖。赤羽听完她这噼里啪啦的长篇大论之后仍然是低着头，也不知道究竟是不是在考虑她话里的可行性。见他不出声，修冉便不敢轻举妄动再说什么，小小院落中一时间便安静了下来，只余下桌边炉子上传来的滚水声。眼下没有人讲话，这咕嘟咕嘟的滚水声就显得分外喧闹刺耳，修冉听的久了便觉心下开始泛起淡淡的烦躁和不安感，一把抄起手边的茶杯正欲喝两口降降火。  
没曾想，赤羽却突然在此时开口了：“姑娘说的有理...只是吾此次出行仍有两名同伴...”他顿了一下又接着道，“也不知神田他二人现在怎样了。”  
修冉听他这样说，以为他只是单纯地担心日后难以寻找走失同伴的下落，未加深思便直接说道：“眼下这里只有你我二人，况且岛上的情况今天先生也巡视过了，并未发现有其他人的踪迹，还不如就先去到中原或者在此等爹亲回来找到更多人手以后再行出海找寻...”说完好像是为了安抚他，增加可信度一般又加了句，“先生不必担忧，神田先生他们吉人自有天相，一定能够平安的。”  
话音刚落，一直低着头的赤羽便忽然抬头，目光直直地投向她，微微上翘的唇角看起来似笑非笑，那对月长石一般的瞳仁中早已没有了先前温和的暖意，瞳孔外围的红圈更衬的赤羽眼神凌厉，甚至带了几分修罗煞气。修冉被他盯的浑身发毛，止不住的心虚，不由得被手中已经冷掉的茶杯冻地打了个激灵，却一时还反应不过来，自己到底是哪里说错话了。  
“修冉姑娘，吾好像从未讲过吾的同伴..."赤羽的目光越发意味深长，周身环绕的气场也愈发冰冷肃杀："是男...还是女啊。”  
周遭空气刹那凝结，连穿堂而过的风都在这一瞬间停滞了，对坐的两人相顾无言只是凝视着对方，谁也没有开口，谁也没有动作，这小小的院子里此刻只有安静，除了安静仍是安静。  
吱咿呀——————  
燃烧的水壶好像是再难忍受烈火地炙烤一般，突然呲牙咧嘴地细声尖叫起来。修冉将视线错开一寸，偏头看了一眼已烧至周身通红的水壶，好像认命一般深呼吸长叹了一口气，缓缓闭目。再睁眼时，所有的心虚挣扎与踌躇都已经消散不见，只余下某种说不清道不明的虚伪平和。那双沉静的黑色瞳仁背后仿佛有什么东西正蠢蠢欲动，等待时机破土冲出。  
“啪啪啪啪” 被揭穿的人毫无预兆地拍起手来，脸上浮起虚伪的假笑，“竟然这么轻易就被你套了个底儿掉，赤羽果然非常人也，西剑流军师的话术当真名不虚传，名不虚传啊。我现在...”语气中的赞赏却像是真心的。  
这边话还没有说完，只听得“咻——”地一声，一个快到看不清形状的小型物件便裹挟着凶狠地掌力，直冲眉心袭来。修冉微微侧身，让过要害和最重的那道气劲，伸手将那利刃似的东西接在手里，翻过手腕来一看，正是她刚才倒给赤羽的那杯茶，一滴未动还闪着寒光。  
“哈，我现在说是猜的是不是也来不及了...”修冉轻笑一声，将杯中的茶一饮而尽，甩甩发麻的手臂，将茶杯丢到一旁墙角，脆弱的瓷器登时摔了个粉身碎骨，身躯不存。  
“敢将把戏用到赤羽（あかばね）信之介（しんのすけ）身上，就要有所觉悟。”手中折扇哗啦一声撑开，锋利的金色边缘毫不留情地挥向这边，眼中尽是丝毫不带掩饰的怒意，脸颊两侧的红发亦是在这强烈威压中无风自动。赤羽的另一手也端在身前，掌心向上似有火焰隐隐凝聚。  
“噗...呵...”面对赤羽的死亡威胁，修冉竟是毫不在意，拍了拍衣裙下摆并不存在的灰尘，脚尖一点一推，将身下座椅滑到丁香树平滑的树干上靠着，翘起一腿支起下巴看着赤羽：“今日午前没认真听你说话是我一时疏忽，啧，不过本来也没指望这种寻常的把戏能骗得了你多久，眼下走到这一步也是迟早。只是...”  
“我虽不及赤羽先生这般聪慧异于常人，但也明白干大事当有万全的准备啊...”她停顿了片刻，玩味地上下打量了赤羽一番才接着道：“先生大可试试，你现在若能打起一星半点的火苗，我不仅会老老实实地放先生安然离开还会束手就擒任你处置，如何？”  
话音刚落，劈头盖脸便是赤羽狠戾的眼刀，如果这世上眼神可以化出实体用作杀人的工具，修冉感觉自己早就被削皮刮肉，只余森森白骨了。不，恐怕连骨头架子都剩不下。  
哈，看来是已经察觉到了。只可惜，光凭眼刀还杀不了我啊...  
“先说好，我可没下毒。”双手向前一摊，耸耸肩膀，故意做出无辜状，这幅模样让人看了更加心头火起。  
赤羽被她这般连番挑衅却并不见半分气恼神色，眼中虽有怒气，却也并未作出任何冲动之举。若是换做别人可能早就气血上涌，恨不得提刀杀之而后快。  
“你的目的。”许久未开口，一出声便是质问，嗯，倒也在意料之中。  
“不是早告诉过你了？留在这里或者回去中原。”修冉歪着头端详他，到底是没能按住内心的好奇，追问道：“你究竟是从何时看出我有问题的？”  
“你太刻意了。”  
“哦？”  
“从一开始你的举动就太刻意了，第一晚你的所做所为皆向吾表示，你对吾并无恶意，更无意伤害吾。然而寻常人家的女子独自在家，家中还有一个丝毫不知底细的男子，对其有所防备才是人之常情。”  
“嗯...也许真有人家善良至此...”  
“你说令尊出海航行向来时间没有定数，若是遇到海上起雾便会耽误更久。”  
“这句话有何问题？”  
“眼下是五月正值初夏，海上常见起雾的季节乃是正月至四月之间，真正的渔家女子岂会连这点都不知。”  
“嗯...也许我只是在交代爹亲通常的航海规律，又或者这片海域曾有极端现象出现也说不定...”  
“是，所以吾之前虽有怀疑戒备，却未肯定。”  
——直到你讲出那句话。  
修冉听罢他这番推测，心中赞叹不已，不禁又想给他鼓掌，不愧是大名鼎鼎的西剑流军师，就单凭这短短几个字便能推敲出她的身份并不简单，亏自己还觉得先前的作为毫无破绽，原来外面披的这层皮早就掉的差不多了。  
修冉这厢还在感叹，忽闻头顶传来赤羽冷冷的质问：“神田与霜现在何处。”  
“无可奉告，但是如果你肯乖乖听话，我不会伤害...”只可惜她话还没讲完，就被急袭而来的杀气蛮横地打断，眨眼片刻，黑金色折扇锋利的边缘便已攻至眼前。  
你们智者是都这么暴躁，不喜欢听人把话讲完吗？边迅速翻身躲闪招架赤羽攻势的修冉边在心中小声嘀咕抱怨。赤羽当下虽然功体尽失，无奈多年武学根基与精妙招式仍在，修冉虽说功底与赤羽相差甚远，但一直避让，鸡贼地不与他凌厉的气劲正面相交。两人一时之间僵持不下，战况胶着。  
啧，没想到这人功体被封还这么麻烦。修冉早知赤羽不是随意便能压制的人，但眼下状况也远比她预想的要棘手。之前就已经消耗甚多，现在这种情况如果不能够在短时间内将他制服，只怕自己也撑不了多久。若是让他察觉到自己是用了何种方法封住他的功体，那可真就是前功尽弃了。  
事到如今，看来也只能冒险出茅招赌一把了。修冉心中拿定主意，一改之前专心闪避的姿态，放下周身防守，全然不顾自身破绽，只偏头避开了迎面而来的致命伤，任由折扇堪堪擦过颈子边缘，柔软的皮肤被锋刃划破，顿时皮开肉绽，温热的血顺着脖子向下喷涌而出，不消片刻衣领与肩颈处已经染红一片。因心下早有准备会挨这么一下，修冉并未理会自身伤势，在赤羽抽手瞬间伸出右手一把扣住他的脉门，肢体相接的同时指尖暗暗发力。  
赤羽正欲甩脱她的控制，忽感手腕处涌现出一股凉嗖嗖的力量迅速顺着脉门流入，紧接着便感觉周身筋肉绵软用不力上，仿佛从骨缝中开始汩汩向外淌出酸水，甚至连眼前的景象都有一瞬的扭曲。修冉好容易才占得这眨眼片刻的上风，自然不愿白白浪费，见他这一时失神无力反抗，更加快手下动作，一拉一推间便将赤羽的一条手臂别在身后死死扣住他的脉门，抬起膝盖扫向他的腿弯顺势将他压在地上，左手环过他的胸前卡住咽喉要害。  
“别动...”像是感受到怀中那具火热的身躯仍抱有伺机反咬的企图，修冉冷声威胁道，像是警告他的不安分一样重重地在手腕处摁了两下。  
“吾，不会放过你。”手边的声音带着降至冰点的傲然冷意。  
此时虽是背对看不到赤羽的脸，但不难想象到他说这话时的表情。高傲又尊贵的凤凰啊，即便是性命被人捏在手里也不肯低头求饶。  
修冉却是满不在意：“我既然敢招惹你，还怕这个？” 话音刚落，便直接抬手劈向他的颈侧。  
直到将彻底没了意识的赤羽接在手里时，修冉才转了转早就因为紧张和兴奋而僵硬酸痛的肩颈和脖子。这不动不要紧，一动便牵扯到早前被他划开的伤口，即将凝结的血块猝不及防又被撕开，温热的液体再次涌出。  
嘶...这下手真狠，看来是真心想弄死我。修冉抬起手指按在伤处，要是再偏个半寸，只怕现在自己脑袋和脖子都已经分家了。她自袖中摸出绳子拉过赤羽双手仔细捆好在手腕处打了一个精致的结，用力抱起他扛在肩上，大步走回屋内，把人丢在上床以后还不忘替赤羽拉工整被子。把这些事情全部做妥帖后，修冉才拍了拍手，打开房门准备离开，临走前还回头瞥了一眼床上之人的睡颜，眼前浮现的还是那人刚才高傲倔强不肯屈服的神情。  
无奈一笑，算了，反正还有时间。  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

*友情提示本章内含脚踏车一辆，而且蛮疼的，请先思考一下自己能不能接受，然后再选择要不要看嗷  
初夏的晚风裹挟着丝丝冰凉的水汽，此时院里如同昨晚一样，灯火全无。仅有的一点点光亮，便是从其中一间屋的窗缝中透出来的模糊烛火。屋内的场景也几乎与前夜一模一样，唯一不同的今夜床边多了个小小的炭炉，安息香也被烤红薯香甜的气味掩盖，暂时闻不到了。赤羽安静地睡在柔软的床铺上，而修冉也正坐在床沿上专注地凝视着他，手中还把玩着赤羽胸前的一缕红发。  
沉睡中的赤羽依然是一副从容不迫，稳重而又强大的样子，与她记忆中别无二致。只是从前她向来都是只敢躲在远处看他，看他杀伐决断，手起刀落，看他运筹帷幄，步步为营，看他喜怒哀乐变化无常，也看他将这些全部用分寸压制的刚刚好...  
修冉未曾想过有朝一日自己能够将长久以来渴望又不可求的人握在手中，她只觉得此刻搭在食指与拇指之间的那撮柔顺而鲜艳的赤发在不算光明的烛火下显得那么不真实。此时微弱的光照在她的侧脸上，晦暗看不清神色，跳跃火苗映在漆黑的瞳孔深处灼烧着  
那是欲望涌动的脉搏。  
床上的人微微耸动了一下，是苏醒前的迹象，修冉放开了先前收拢着的手指，任由发丝又落回到赤羽胸前。退开一臂的距离，转身从床下的炉子上拿过一个煨地酥烂的烤红薯，剥了起来。  
赤羽几乎在醒来的瞬间就恢复了那个冷静自持全副武装的模样，修冉见他从床上半坐起身，便举起手中剥好的红薯，冲着赤羽堆了个看上去纯良无害的笑容："赤羽先生醒了？饿不饿？"就好像真的只是偶然相遇，友好的陌生人。  
若不是赤羽此时手腕处无法自由行动的束缚感和那层层绳索明晃晃的闪光，旁人估计都快要信了她这幅人畜无害的嘴脸。赤羽偏过头去压根不想搭理她。她见赤羽没什么反应，两三口吞了红薯抹抹嘴角，收敛起嬉皮笑脸的模样。  
"那我的提议，先生考虑的怎么样了？"她将手中的红薯皮随手丢在桌上，接道："是安心留在这里一段时日，还是回去中原？"  
意料之中的没有回应。也是，要是这么容易就受人摆布，那也不是赤羽信之介了。  
"那先生是…也不打算管同伴的死活了？"  
赤羽转过头看了她一眼，依然没有言语上的回应。不过修冉认的那个眼神中内含的意思  
——他们若有失，便要叫你偿命。  
修冉突然开始好奇，这样一个自持的人，到底要挑衅他到什么地步，他才会失去冷静，才会陷入疯狂，才会沦为被愤怒与憎恨支配的奴隶。  
好奇心驱使着她，开始不由自主地向着赤羽靠近。  
"先生就不好奇...为何出门这么久一直都收不到家中的消息么？"  
一记眼刀倏地甩过来，此时那一双凤目中迸发出的煞气怒意虽丝毫未加掩饰，但仍然是读不到一丝一毫的失控感。  
即便此刻是在用他最重视最亲近的人威胁他，他仍然是操控着情绪的王者。  
啧，连杀气都控制的这么完美得体。修冉抬手抚向凤凰纤长漂亮的脖子，拇指与食指按在颈边两侧来回摩挲按动，似是在感受这柔软皮肉下奔涌的脉搏。  
这是肆无忌惮的威胁。  
可惜，赤羽仍然没有讲话只是看着她，神色坦然又镇定，不惊不惧，不闪不避，仿佛就是修冉立刻动手拧断他的脖子，他也能保证她连一句痛呼的闷哼都听不见。  
赤羽越是冷静，修冉就越是感到空虚。这就好像是对着大海汪洋，无论投下什么都掀不起惊天波澜，无论多么用力多么仔细，也永远也看不清海底到底是何模样，甚至连这片海域的深浅都探知不到。看不清，也搅不乱...  
这面对未知的恐惧和烦闷不禁令她有些焦燥，此刻他们二人离的极近，赤羽身上有一种很好闻的熏香味，大约是檀香一类的，混合着赤羽作为成年男子独有的气息。现下她的下巴正堪堪悬在他衣领上方，这股熏香便源源不断地从他衣襟的缝隙中钻出，在修冉的鼻尖处不停的打转。  
屋里的灯火并不算明亮，苟延残喘中的蜡烛也只是勉力在支撑着不至于让整个房间都陷入黑暗。赤羽本来就生的极好看，五官宛如精雕细琢过的美玉，而今朦胧的灯光更映得赤羽被碎发半掩侧脸愈发美艳动人。  
修冉盯着他看了半晌，也不知道是不是方才赤羽身上檀香的味道起到了安神醒脑的作用，她心中的烦躁突然就得到了某种抚慰，脑中甚至有了一个大胆的想法。  
这荒唐的想法宛如肆无忌惮吐着信子的恶鬼，正诱惑着她，开启那扇门，释放门后蠢蠢欲动妄图破门而出的猛兽。  
鬼使神差地，修冉松开了卡在赤羽颈边的威胁，一把掀了摊在他腿上的被子翻身上床。没给赤羽任何反应的时间，抬起一手猛地推向赤羽胸口将他按回到床上躺着，另外一手拉过那双被捆住的手固定在他头顶，将人牢牢地困在自己身下的方寸之地，居高临下地看着他，探出手背指尖缓缓描绘着他脸颊到锁骨的线条。  
"…如果我记得没错，军师大人应该尚未婚配...吧？"  
话音刚落，她便感到身体中心有一道劲风袭来，忙眼疾手快地捞住赤羽踢过来的膝盖，直接将手滑至脚腕处，拉开他的一条腿，顺势将自己卡进他双腿之间。  
赤羽虽说平日里对风月之事毫无兴趣也无心去沾染，但是也不至于不解风情到此时此刻还看不清眼前这人接下来打算做什么。  
一双美目中的杀气烧地更旺  
"哎，军师大人倒也不用这么客气。"丝毫不在意他眼神里的死亡威胁，一张嘴又是有恃无恐的言语挑衅。  
修冉这厢嘴里说个不停，手上动作也没停，强行按住身下剧烈的挣动，拉过固定床帐的绳子将赤羽的双手牢牢捆在床头。彻底解放了自己的双手之后便开始一件件地褪他的衣衫。  
她的手微微有些发抖，就好像突然得到了什么梦寐以求的奇珍异宝。  
不到一炷香的功夫，那具白皙修长的身躯被她从厚重的衣物中抽丝剥茧般完完整整地剥了出来。  
修冉不知道现在该如何表述眼前所见的景象，任凭她翻遍了自己曾阅览过的全部书籍，也难以找到一词一句能描述她现在倒映在她瞳孔里的  
眼前人的身躯线条极为完美流畅，该宽的地方宽，该窄的地方窄，浑身上下找不出一处多余。而常年包裹在厚重布料中的皮肤如同一块温润的美玉，铺在身下的长发因为刚才的挣扎散乱在身躯周围。赤红的发丝横陈在白皙的肌肤上，宛若在漂亮的玉石上肆意泼洒了颜色鲜艳的朱砂。此时对比强烈的两种颜色交相呼应，洁白的美玉衬得朱砂愈发艳丽，鲜亮的朱砂也映得美玉愈发通透晶莹。  
美，是动人心魄的美。  
眼前的秀色简直就是在人心头燃了一把熊熊烈火，直烧的人口干舌燥，什么理智什么自持全在霎那间灰飞烟灭，荡然无存。偏生制造这美景的人一丝自觉也无，还在拼命地挣扎做困兽之斗，将这场面愈演愈糟糕。  
修冉还勉励支撑着最后一线理智，伸手按住那具挣扎的身子，低声道："别...别再动了..." 这绳子是压制火属功体专用的雪蚕丝织的，你动也...没有用。  
赤裸的肌肤上突然出现的陌生触感像是彻底激怒了高傲的凤凰，一直处于被压制状态的火属性溘乌斯霎时间在赤羽体内暴冲而且，终于有一小股的力量暂时突破了控制，带着怒极的杀意化成一柄精巧的羽刃直冲修冉面门而来。幸亏她在色令智昏的同时尚且还保持着一丝惜命的本能，感受到逼命危险来临的瞬间身体本能地反应，侧头堪堪躲过最凶狠的一击。  
羽刃擦着她的脸颊而过，带走了鬓边的一缕发丝，在她脸上划出了一道火辣辣的血痕。  
小部分溘乌斯脱出了控制还让自己受了点轻伤，认识到这点的修冉不怒反笑，不紧不慢地俯身扣住赤羽的手腕脉门暗暗发力，如愿感受到手中的身子软了下来，腾出另一只手来捏住了赤羽的下巴，贪婪地来回打量。  
她刚才在这张脸上看到了什么，是恼怒？还是恨不得杀之而后快的憎恶？尽管现在已经妥帖地藏在那对月长石一般的瞳孔后面，虽然那只是一瞬间，但她刚才的的确确是看见了。  
原来一向意志力坚强异于常人的赤羽大人，真的也会有失控的瞬间啊！  
修冉就好像是终于发现了坚实的铜墙铁壁之上仅有的一线突破口一般兴奋非常，紧随着这分兴奋而来的便是极大的满足感，好似长久以来寻求解释的谜题突然有了一线曙光。  
这份巨大的满足感迅速化身成为青面獠牙的猛兽，一口咬断了那最后一线理智，直接将之吞吃入腹，连骨头渣都没留下。  
片刻也不愿再忍受，撩开衣裙下摆，便是直截了当地沉身埋入。没有任何温柔体贴的润滑与事前细腻的扩张，没有任何旖旎爱欲与疼惜，就只是单纯的渴求，单纯的占有，单纯的侵犯。  
这根本就是毫无章法地乱冲乱撞。  
身下的人在她闯入瞬间便绞的死紧，瞳孔骤然一缩，整个身体都开始微微颤抖，分不清到底是是痛的还是气的。腰部被死死的扣住，动弹不得，双肩只能随着在身上肆虐这人的冲撞而一下下耸动。  
那双包着妖冶红边的瞳孔直勾勾地钉在修冉身上，那是恨不得提起凤凰刃将她用血窟窿捅个对穿的怒意，是恨不得将她按入风刃正中心削骨扒皮再抽筋的恨意。贝齿将下唇咬的死紧，强行咽下身体被撕裂的痛呼。  
那边赤羽痛的要杀人，这边修冉也没好到哪里去，进入的瞬间便能感受到二人身体相接的部分有温热的液体流出。她万分肯定这绝非是情动时的体液，因为赤羽并没有半分动情的迹象，他现在的模样更像是在单纯地承受某种巨大的痛苦。那便只有一个可能了…  
赤羽全身心都在抗拒着她的入侵，下方狠狠地钳住她，仿佛想生生将她咬断一般。她几乎是在靠蛮力在开拓窄小干涩的通道，滚烫的茎身就好像利刃一般，一刀刀凌迟着脆弱柔嫩的内壁。  
毫无疑问她也是极痛的，但是这一波波的疼痛也正好在一遍遍地提醒她，现在她正侵占着的人到底是谁...  
那只高傲美艳说什么也不肯低头的大凤凰正被她按在下面狠狠地占有，毫无招架之力，这个认知一次次地冲击着修冉的意识，这远比身体上的快感让她愉悦的多，以至于后面在这种愉悦的刺激之下完全陷入了疯狂的状态，根本无法停下来。  
等她回过神来的时候根本记不得自己到底压着赤羽做了多久。他整个人全都被汗水浸湿了，朱红的长发更是宛如直接从水中捞上来一般纠结在一起，被捆住的手腕处一道道全是红肿破皮，身上一块青一块紫，都是她拼命按住他时掐出来的印记......  
赤羽在中途便已晕去，只是他直到失去意识前仍是将下唇咬的死紧，乃至鲜血淋漓也未松口。直到最后昏过去也愣是没漏出一声哀鸣。  
这场性事与其说是雨云，倒不如说更像是一场折磨。  
修冉凝视着他呆坐了片刻，过了一会儿才从床榻上站起身，稍微活动了一下酸痛的关节，出门打了一盆干净的水，仔细地将赤羽满身的狼藉清理干净，又替他理顺长发，掖好被角。  
这才打开紧锁了一夜的房门，出门前又回头望了床榻一眼，这才出掌挥熄了蜡烛，带上门离开了。  
TBC  
终于更完了第二章...第一次比较短也比较痛，我也不知道为什么自己要写超长前戏...觉得不香请不要打我，以后会慢慢加长搞多点花样尽量搞香一点的，技术很一般请别嫌弃哈。  
后面都会试着温柔点的（。


End file.
